


Prince Fairy Dick

by Izissia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Boy Grows a Cock, Boy Grows some Balls, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Mindbreak, Transformation, gender euphoria, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Naoto wakes up in an enchanted forest, he doesn't know why he's there. But soon enough he meets Elizabeth who says he's allowed one wish!He wishes to have a big fat dick, she's happy to oblige.
Relationships: Elizabeth/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Prince Fairy Dick

"Where am I?" Naoto's husky voice cries out as he glances around the enchanted forest. The air tinged with a faint shade of emerald green. The whole forest had an ethereal quality to it.  
He pushes his glasses up his face, "At least you're here." He nods towards his persona. "Which means I somehow ended up in the TV World..." His head was fuzzy, he couldn't remember how he got here. The list of possible reasons whir through his head. His sharp detective mind can't discredit that he might just be dreaming. It certainly felt like a dream.  
A gentle whinnying sound brings Naoto's guard up, his gun in his hands. He clicks the revolver with his thumb. "Who's there." The boy cries out. Glaring as he spots the source of the noise. A horse, with snow white skin and a brilliant horn. "Tsk..." Unicorns in an enchanted forest felt too clichéd, even for him. The boy keeps his eye on the extra large horse as he moves down the forest path.

"Oh, hello there." Elizabeth shuts the book before her. A smile on her face as she looks up at the approaching, capped boy. "I did not expect to have visitors." The delighted elevator attendant was levitating within an ancient ruin. "I trust the fae didn't give you any trouble?"  
"I didn't even see any." Unless the unicorn counts. Naoto's pretty sure the unicorn doesn't count.  
"Then that means you were invited here." Elizabeth's lips twist up at the side as she adjusts her gloves. Her seated body sits its heels flat onto the floor as she strides towards the cap wearing boy.  
"I'm not entirely sure I understand.." Naoto's cool demeanor stops him from warming up to the eccentric girl before him.  
"If you were invited then ,it means you bear incredible power~" Elizabeth holds out a card.  
"The fool? But isn't that Yu?" Naoto had to admit, he was more than a little confused.  
"If you're here. And I'm here." Elizabeth leans down towards the other, a wide smile on her face. "It means there's something you want. And something only I can give."

Naoto shudders at that. There was something. An immediate thought. He glances down towards his chest. Even tightly bound, he knew what was wrong. "You can't be serious." He tuts, his arms crossed across his jacket, retreating into a defensive pose.  
"Why would you think that?"  
Naoto's face falls. He feels cornered, and yet Elizabeth, despite her overwhelming presence doesn't strike him as threatening at all. The gloved attendant smiles as she reaches down to cup at Naoto's cheek, tilting his gaze upwards. Drawing him out of his shell. "..." Naoto can't talk, he's stuck. Trapped in his shell of isolation.  
"This place isn't real." Elizabeth speaks so plainly. Naoto is in equal parts comforted and patronized. He could tell that much. Those gloves feel unbearably soft against Naoto's face. He feels so self conscious. "You can ask for anything." Elizabeth's eyes shut with her smile. Naoto's voice cracks. He can't believe he's about to say this but..  
If the stranger before him is genuine then.. What's the harm.  
"I... I want a dick."  
"Is that it? Interesting." Elizabeth stands before Naoto, her fingers slide away from the boys cheek. "Very well then. Before we begin, I have only one question."  
Elizabeth's fingers drop down to her thighs, and she hikes up her dress. Her pale, uncut member flops free. A truly titanic pillar of far too fat dickmeat flopping free. "Is this an adequate size?"  
Naoto's heart skips a beat, his breath hitching in his lungs as his jaw falls far too slack. "N-No no!" The stammering boy is blushing profusely. "That's way too big! Just.. A normal dick. That a normal boy would have."  
The adorable reaction from Naoto's flushed features had Elizabeth's drooling dick slowly rising to its excited full mast. Twitching with delight. Curious cumveins bulge out along her rod as she nods her head. "Would you be able to show me on this how big you would like it?"  
Naoto's face falls. This felt like a trick. An excuse to make him touch Elizabeth's dick. "About.." His palm lifts, fingers visibly shaking as he clasps his digits tight around roughly 2 quarters of Elizabeth's dick. "Actually that's probably too big too.." He slides his fingers down, closer to the halfway mark. "This thing is inhuman." He gasps down at Elizabeth's warm, throbbing womanhood.  
The elevator attendant lets out a delighted giggle. "I have been told that before. Yes." She nods her head swiftly. Naoto shudders, he would hate to think about any of his friends seeing this imposing spear, yet alone taking it. "Well.. Is this size okay?" He's still holding that cock, trying his best to be all business about it. He shivers when the dick twitches in his hand. Elizabeth's soft motions are rutting that oversized dick into his fingers ever so subtly.  
"Of course." Elizabeth was sensually grinding her dick into Naoto's palm. Naoto huffs softly, but he doesn't actually mind. He gives that dick a gentle squeeze, still holding onto it even though he's fairly sure he can stop. "All you need to do is drop your trousers."

"S-Sure." Naoto is apprehensive, and yet he feels. Relieved? He trusts Elizabeth, as strange as she so clearly was. Releasing the taller girl's cock, he hooks his fingers into his trousers. "Oh uhm, and if you can make my.. Tits smaller." He clears his throat softly, not able to maintain eye contact as he drops his trousers, and pulls his boxers down as well. He would never have dreamt of doing this normally.  
His palm instinctively moves to cover his cunt. But still he strips. The air around him feels cool to the touch, making his skin shiver before Elizabeth reaches down and moves his hand away from his twat.  
Her gloved fingers run along Naoto's pussy, he bites at his lip, letting out a low gasp. He tries not to look, closing his eyes tight. "Oh.." Naoto feels a soft moan drawn out from his lips as a strange sensation was drawn from his cunt. His hips buck forwards with another gentle moan. Soft blue jolts of light arc from Elizabeth's fingers and tickle along his cunt.  
He peeks, even if he doesn't exactly love looking at his twat. He can't help but watch as his hairless pink twat trembles and shifts. His tongue pushed out of his face as Elizabeth continued to massage and stroke all along his labia. "What's.. Happening...~?" He grunts as a pressure builds up within him. He can feel it, pushing its way from his folds. His cuntlips stretch around the invisible force as they were drawn from his body. "I can't.. Think!" His mind was drowning beneath waves of pleasure. His knees tremble, hips hips shudder and he thrusts right into the humming attendants lips.  
Elizabeth acted so casual as she coaxed that growing mass from Naoto's folds~ The boy's cuntlips twisting and contouring around the rapidly swelling length that tore itself from his folds. His clit engorged, tugged out longer and further until it was standing proudly between Naoto's thighs. "There we go~" The attendant swoons. Gripping the base of that shaft and giving it one slow pump.  
"Hnghhhh!" Naoto's face scrunches in pleasure as he damn near collapses in ecstasy from that one gentle pump. His newly formed dick was unbelievably sensitive. He tries to move his hands down, breath ragged. His mind is crushed with so many sensations he can't tell whether he's pushing Elizabeth away or gripping at his dick. So he settles for both. Squeezing that shaft with both hands, he pumps wildly.  
"Did you want some balls too~?" Elizabeth speaks so softly, like she did this every day. And as though it didn't take even an inch of effort from her to have Naoto sprout that rock hard cock from his former cuntlips.  
"Y-yesss please." Naoto's face is beet red, eyes crossed, tongue out. He's jerking his cock with both hands, hungrily panting, gasping and moaning as he gives in to that incredible lust. "Feels.. So.. Goooood." He groans. Elizabeth's fingers roam down to the base of that veiny dick, tickling the patch of skin beneath that dick and the boys nuts. His body shifts further. He squeaks when two little nubs inflate like bug bites, before he's left with two fat, sagging balls. Elizabeth fondles them appreciatively, hefting up those sagging cumfactories.

"M-My tits.. They're too big..." Naoto pushes his chest forwards as he breaks his mind with every harsh pump. Whiting out in pleasure with every long pump. "Hooohhh.. Thaaank yooou..." His growling voice slurs as Elizabeth begins to unbutton his jacket and tug his bindings from him.  
Naoto feels so lucky his mind is drowned in far too much lust for him to even look down at the dysphoria inducing titties he's got. They're heavy. Heavier than even Yukiko's. But Elizabeth's loving touch on them has him moaning out softly in delight. He can feel them shrinking, it's like letting out a long exhale of air after holding his breath for too long. His inverted nipples twitch, he's so turned on those cute nubs are stiff on the end of his chest.  
As those mounds of fat shrink away, Naoto's cock can't hold itself back. "Hooooh! I'm sorry!" He cries as his dick erupts, spraying rope after rope of his hot white load all over Elizabeth's giggling curves. Staining that blue dress with his potent load.

Hah... Hah... Somewhere in all of that, he'd collapsed onto his back. When he awakens, his dick flaccid, drooling out little bubbles of cum onto his toned tummy. He cups a feel of his totally flat chest. The feeling is unlike anything he's felt before. He can finally look at himself in the mirror. The rush of true euphoria gives him the dumbest smile he's ever felt in his life.

He can't help but feel like he didn't deserve this. But he pushes that thought to the side. Sliding his jacket back on, he pulls his boxers up over his flaccid dick. This happened, all he can do with it now is continue onwards. His persona shines brighter and he feels.. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be taking comments on Naoto's gender at this time. :3


End file.
